


Turn the volume up Loud, give me your Electricity

by Y00ngify



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Clubs, Alternate Universe- Businessmen, Angst, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION NOW, Drinking, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, Jicheol, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Swearing, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, but right now im just going to guess because im making this up as i go along, clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y00ngify/pseuds/Y00ngify
Summary: "If you need the energy so badly, drink this. One time won’t hurt, y’know?"Or, Joshua's really fucking tired and he doesn't understand why he agreed to come to a club with his friends after work, but he certainly doesn't regret it...yet.(Title from Ashley Jana's Electricity)





	Turn the volume up Loud, give me your Electricity

It wasn’t the flashy, electric blue neon lights that caught his attention. Nor was it the promising chain of men of all ages, ethnic backgrounds, and social status lining up at the heavily guarded entrance. It wasn’t the heavy bass blaring from the inside of the club either, making the ground shake slightly with that foreign rhythm of desire and insinuations. In all honesty, Joshua’s hectic work day at the company left him in a slightly less than foul mood, an aching headache, and a mantra practically ringing in his ears to go home, take a hot shower, and pass the hell out as quickly as possible. But perhaps the ringing in his ears was caused by the blaring music wafting out of the club.

Crystal City was said to be “The hottest gay joint in town” and “A real pleasure for all the gentlemen out there looking for a good time” or his all time favorite (not) “The only place you won’t feel guilty going to if you’re looking for an escape from domestic life, if you know what we mean”. Essentially, it was the tremendous mistake of letting his friends convince him that a Friday night out was well-deserved after the busy week they had spent cooped up behind their computers crunching numbers and crammed into the conference rooms discussing this month’s expenditures.

The truth was, Joshua was just _really fucking tired_ and his mood was definitely not in the elevated state of his co-workers. He literally couldn’t muster the energy to say no and it was laughable, really truly a piece of work, and before he could find it in himself to list the reasons why he would rather be in his comfortable apartment right now, he found himself being ushered into the foggy club, seated in a private booth (something about Seungcheol knowing the owner), and served a variety of colorful alcohol and cocktails that looked more like that shit they put in lava lamps and glow sticks rather than something he would want to absorb into his bloodstream. Mingyu must’ve noticed his unsettled stare and nudged his shoulder.

“Hey, lighten the fuck up,” Mingyu said out of the corner of his mouth while sipping his own somewhat regular looking rum and coke. “We’re all tired and you came here to unwind, so, y’know, do that.” Joshua shifted in his seat and stubbornly looked away from his co-worker.

On his left side, Seungcheol slid a foaming green drink towards him and chuckled when Joshua gave him a disapproving look. “Relax, baby, alcohol only bites when you want it to,” Seungcheol smirked into his own glass.

“Very amusing. I don’t drink, aaand you of all people should know that by now, Cheol,” he tried unsuccessfully to put enough bite into his words. In the seats across from him, Soonyoung and Minghao snickered. Seungcheol quirked an eyebrow, but the devilish smile on his face remained intact as he passed the green alcohol towards Wonwoo instead and handed Joshua a yellow shot glass with black gelatin pearls at the bottom. Joshua suspected it wasn’t tapioca.

“If you need the energy so badly, drink this. One time won’t hurt, y’know,” Seungcheol shrugged on the last word and Joshua attempted to look as unimpressed as possible as the former settled his eyes on the dance floor below them, searching the crowd of dancing figures for something. The club was filled at this point, and the floor one level below seemed to be humming with energy as the music continued to blast at top volume. Joshua’s resolve was slowly wearing down and the warm foggy air was beginning to affect him. It’s not like he could get out of the situation now, not lodged between two of his tallest friends. Maybe they were right, he didn’t really go out at night often, and he certainly never went to trendy clubs for gay men in the city with the rest of his friends.

Joshua flexed his fingers a few times before hesitantly taking the drink. When he looked up, Mingyu and Wonwoo were eyeing him nervously. Or was it...curiosity? He took a deep breath and forced out a laugh. “Now or never,” he muttered with his eyes closed and slowly raised the glass up to his mouth . He didn’t get to tip it back himself though, because suddenly Seungcheol’s hand came up to cup the base of Joshua’s neck as he lifted a finger and tipped the contents of the shot into Joshua’s unexpecting mouth. And it _burned_.

The latter’s eyes flew open as he swallowed the liquid contents and chewed the jelly. He sputtered as he felt his throat protesting the bitter concoction and motioned for Mingyu to pass him the water. He held a tight fist over his lips and unsuccessfully attempted to swallow the coughs threatening to rattle him further. It tasted like literal fire.

“What the hell was that for?” he gasped at Seungcheol who had the audacity to laugh at Joshua’s shock. “Actually, better question, what in the fresk fuck is this?”

“It’s just a jägerbomb,” Seungcheol picked up another shot from the tray and drank the entirety of its contents in one swift motion, grimacing for a couple seconds before letting out a satisfied sound. “Those pearls are redbull. No exactly the traditional method, but this club specializes in molecular gastronomy,” he slapped Joshua square on the back, causing him to jarringly cough a couple more times, before settling his arm over his shoulders. “Knock back like three more of those and you’ll be all bright eyes and bushy tails in no time.”

Joshua rolled his eyes but chose to quietly sip the water Mingyu passed him instead of arguing. The burning in his throat was subsiding to a dull ache and it actually felt kind of pleasant. With one single shot, Joshua felt his heart speed up a little and suddenly he was way more awake than he was a couple minutes ago. Joshua inhaled sharply as he felt his cheeks heat up and glanced over at Mingyu, who was calmly sipping his drink and watching Joshua out of the corner of his eye.

Frowning, Joshua turned back to the tray of drinks and swallowed nervously. Out of all his friends, he was never one to get plastered and knew he had the lowest tolerance at the table. And yet...there was something exciting about drinking his first shot in literal months and also undeniably intriguing about the nature in which they were being served. Sure Joshua was usually on the more serious side of things, but as his insides warmed up and the alcohol spread throughout his body, it dawned on him that perhaps Seungcheol wasn’t all that wrong. And perhaps he enjoyed the dull burn in his throat and chest just a little bit. And perhaps he could drink a couple more and it wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Ten minutes and five shots later, Joshua even thought that perhaps the heavy bass thrumming through his body, coursing through his veins just like the alcohol wasn’t all that bad either. He liked the way the table felt vibrating underneath his sensitive fingertips as he drew flowers into the condensation on the table from their drinks. And there were beautiful figures, lithe shapes dancing in every direction he looked. And the pretty lights gliding on the ceiling reminded him of a kaleidoscope.

“Hey, you doing ok, baby? You look a little out of it.”

Joshua sighed pleasantly as he felt a deep voice murmuring right above him. He turned his head slightly and nudged his nose into Seungcheol’s neck, lightly inhaling and letting the heavy scent envelop him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it registered that he had accidentally dropped his head onto Seungcheol’s shoulder while he was distracted, but his cologne mixing with the sharp smell of alcohol in the air made Joshua feel lightheaded. Almost sleepy, if not for the energy drink coursing through his blood and keeping his heart awake and hammering. Everything around him felt like a pleasant contradiction and he wondered why don’t we do this more often.

“What did you say?” Seungcheol dipped his head lower so that his ear was hovering right next to Joshua’s mouth. His lips felt numb.

“I asked why don’t we do this more often?” Joshua replied lazily as he shifted to rest his chin next to Seungcheol’s collarbone. He could see the microscoping droplets of sweat gathering on his temples and on his jawline from the hot atmosphere of hundreds of bodies moving against each other. Joshua wanted to taste him. He smelled _so fucking good_ and Joshua didn’t even notice his fingers grazing the side of Seungcheol’s neck until he felt the latter’s fingers lightly threading through his hair, bringing him back to his senses for a moment. Enough to look up at the man gazing down on him with the most intense look on his face. Joshua couldn’t pinpoint the moment he slid out of the booth and pulled Seungcheol towards the dance floor by his hips even if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooh sweet mother of God I haven't written in forever and I promised myself that I would write more over the summer but its been like three weeks since I graduated and I just started writing today. I promise I will finish my other fic when I have the motivation but I was feeling kinda edgy today so I created this wreck. Enjoy. 
> 
> (Plz let me know if this is good enough for a few more chapters, or if I could even potentially make it much longer idk, your feedback is appreciated)


End file.
